


the missing pieces of daphne e. winters

by ThePurpleAvenger



Series: The Lightbringer Saga [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleAvenger/pseuds/ThePurpleAvenger
Summary: Missing moments from the life of Daphne Winters, mutant, X-Men, student, ally, and ambassador extraordinaire.Supplement to please, please, please, let me get what i want.
Series: The Lightbringer Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the missing pieces of daphne e. winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is just a supplement to the main story. I wanted to write this after watching WandaVision!

Wanda Maximoff looked at the girl sitting on the bench across the promenade. The girl is wearing a beanie over her long, black hair, a beanie that Wanda knows is covering blue roots. Thick, long gloves disappear up the sleeves of her jacket, her shoulders hunched. The other kids avoid her and every time a kid comes near her, the girl flinches. 

" _She's small,_ " Wanda noted, glancing at her brother. 

Pietro snorted, crossing her arms. " _C'mon, Wanda. She's not that small._ " He frowns. " _Maybe she is. She's twelve, right? She doesn't look more than ten._ "

" _Jean tells me she's having trouble sleeping at night, and staying awake during class._ " Wanda was doing this as a favor to the older telepath. She isn't comfortable around kids, or anyone else for that matter, having spent most of her life a brainwashed terrorist working for her father. But, Jean had helped her out when she first arrived at Xavier's three years, and Wanda owed her that much. She doesn't know how much she can do, though, if even Jean or the Professor cannot help the girl. Daphne. 

" _She's smaller than you were at that age,_ " Pietro teased and she rolled her eyes. She regretted bringing Pietro along, even if he was only here to make her feel more comfortable. He got all the charisma she lacked and their father was steeped in- of course, without all the terrorist tendencies.

She hummed in agreement and sighed. " _Right,_ " she muttered, relaxing her shoulders and walking towards Daphne. Pietro trailed behind her, his fingers brushing her sleeve in comfort. Daphne looked up as they walked towards her. The girl's eyes are bright blue and Wanda is reminded of her own eyes, the green swallowed up by red when she's using her powers. "Hello, there," she greeted in English with a smile. 

Daphne's eyes flick between the two young adults and looked like she was ready to bolt at any moment. "H-hi," she stuttered, scooting farther down the bench. 

Pietro gave her a kind smile. "I'm Pietro, and this is my sister, Wanda. Jean sent her to come help."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Jean sent you?" she asked shyly. 

Wanda nodded. Even from a few feet away, she can feel the press of Daphne's powers, untrained and unconstrained. She could feel it lapping at her own magic and her eyes flashed red. "Yes, Daphne, I-"

"Can you call me Celestial?" she interrupted, blushing. _She didn't notice me pushing back,_ Wanda thought. _Interesting._

"And why should we call you that?" Pietro asked. "Daphne is such a pretty name," he added, always the charmer. 

The girl's cheeks turned even redder and Wanda rolled her eyes. "I-it's my codename," she said, looking down at the ground. "Hope and I came up with it."

Jean had told Wanda about Daphne's friendship with her daughter, Hope. Wanda smiled, nodding. "Okay, Celestial." She brightened, a smile finally crossing her face. "Jean said you were having a hard time with your powers?"

Daph- _Celestial_ deflated, her hands clenched in fists. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I don't like it."

Wanda sat down on the opposite side of the bench and Celestial pressed herself further against the side of the bench. She radiated fear and Wanda couldn't tell if it was her own telepathy or the girl was so nervous she was projecting. Pietro fidgeted and she figured it was the latter. "Why don't you like it?" she asked softly. "From what I hear, you are quite a powerful young lady."

Celestial rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I'm tired all the time and whenever I'm around people too long, they get tired too, or they pass out." She tugged at her gloves. "And the Professor says I have to wear these stupid gloves all the time," she glowered. 

"You know, when I was first figuring out my powers, I kept running into doors," Pietro joked. "Wanda spoiled Christmas one year."

Wanda expects a smile out of the girl but she merely huffs. "But you guys aren't hurting anyone," she muttered stubbornly. 

Both of the twins flinched, exchanging a glance. Celestial caught the glance and her eyes glow a brighter blue as she tried to reach out with her telepathy. Wanda pushes her out with a shove. "Now, that is not polite," she scolded. 

"I- you're a telepath too?" Celestial asked, her cheeks red again. 

"That's not the only thing we have in common," she replied. Jean had described Celestial's powers to her, the uncanny similarities between her own hexes and the girl's untrained hexes. She flicks her fingers and red glows in them. Celestial's eyes widened as Wanda collects her hex into a glowing orb, tossing it into a trash can. It made a satisfying pop and Wanda smiled. "We also have _that_ in common too."

Celestial smiled and Wanda noticed the blue that collects in the girl's fingertips. Interesting. "Can you teach me how to do that?" she breathed. "How to control it?"

Wanda softened. Celestial reminded her so much of herself at the age, fear at her growing abilities, the uncertainty of what to come, but the hunger for control. The hunger for power. She can now see why Jean recommended her help. "Of course," she smiled. 

"Wanda's pretty good at it," Pietro boasted, ruffling her hair. She scowled. "Not better than me, though."

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the bench. She held her hand out to the girl. To Daphne. "Come on, I'll show you some stuff." Celestial hesitated, fingering the gloves. "You won't hurt us. I promise. I won't let you." The girl's eyes flickered to Pietro and Wanda smiled. "Him too."

"Okay," she mumbled, lightly gripping her hand and squeezing her eyes shut. Wanda can feel the hungry tounges of the girl's powers, but she's much stronger. She opened her eyes and looked at Wanda in amazement. "Y-you're alright?"

"I promised, right?" Wanda reminded her. Celestial nodded and grinned at her. 

"How'd you like a ride back to the Danger Room?" Pietro asked. "At super speed."

"Can I?" she asked and looked back at Wanda. "I won't hurt him, right?"

"You won't hurt him," Wanda promised. "Go on."

Pietro smiled at the girl and squatted down so she can hop on his back. Celestial jumped on him with delight. "Now, hold on tight, spider monkey!" he joked. They're gone in a blur of silver-blue and Wanda can hear Celestial's squeals of delight. 

Wanda smiled. _She's going to change the world,_ she thought to herself. _She just needs a little help._


End file.
